


Way Back Home

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [40]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Stephen trying to find his way back into this world, Strangers to Friends, Wong trying to reach out to Stephen after Dormammu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Wong tries to offer help and comfort after Stephen returns from his bargaining with Dormammu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen and Wong. Wong and Stephen. A beautiful friendship in the making. This are two vignettes on how it might have started after Stephen's return from his bargaining with Dormammu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Not sure if you’re still doing this, but here goes) I wish you would write a fic where....Stephen tells Wong about his battle with Domammu._
> 
> A wile ago I begged posted that "I wish you would write a fic where..." thing on my tumblr. Pretty much all of them got massive outlines but this beauty? Got a mini-scene instead. I'm a big fan of the developing friendship between Stephen and Wong and this is my take on how it might begin for real.

"Stephen?" Wong tried to keep his voice as low and calm as possible but Stephen still flinched. He caught himself after a moment and by the time he'd turned around to face Wong he was as composed as ever since he'd returned from his bargaining with Dormammu. 

Wong, who usually prided himself on his emotional detachment, could feel his serenity take another hit. He still didn't know what exactly it was about Stephen that made him want to help and protect the man at all costs. Still, it was hard to find the words to communicate that desire. 

"How do you feel?" he finally said and wanted to turn around and leave the moment the words left his mouth.

But the haunted half-smile, half-grimace Stephen gifted him with let the impulse die immediately. _Don't leave him alone_ , some instinct warned him and instead of doing what he would have done normally he took a step closer. Stephen, predictably, took one back.

"Wong," he warned but there was a vulnerability in his voice and eyes that clashed horrible with the arrogance he tried to project. "What..."

 _Talk to me_ , Wong wanted to scream at him. _You're not alone. Let me help._ "I'll make some tea," was what came out instead. Maybe Stephen would be more talkative with something warm inside of him.

Stephen nodded thankfully; already lost again in his dark thoughts by the time Wong had turned around.

But his smile seemed sincere when Wong offered him a cup of tea and patiently held it steady until Stephen had slowly and carefully folded his shaking fingers around it. He made sure that their hands touched before he withdrew and hoped that that small show of affection made a dent in Stephen's nearly impenetrable walls. 

"Thank you," he whispered and Wong smiled without even thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183124206441/not-sure-if-youre-still-doing-this-but-here).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another message concerning Stephen and Wong I got:
> 
> _When I get super tired, I’ll get really delirious; just really giggly and mumbling absolute nonsense, and once a friend of mine had to forcibly lay me in bed, tuck me in and get me to go to sleep, though I can’t remember how, I was out like a light within a minute of being under the covers. And with your recent prompt, all I can think of is Wong getting a sleep delirious Stephen into bed and I think that’s beautiful_
> 
> Stephen's not giggly in this one but I think that I got the rest about right. It's set not long after that first snippet.

"Stephen?"

No answer and that was enough of an alarm signal for Wong to look up from his tablet. The sight that greeted him didn't surprise him but it hurt. Stephen was leaning against the back of his high-backed chair, his eyes barely open and still somehow squinting at the pages, while the Cloak of Levitation stabilized his posture enough for him not to sway even though he was trembling all over from exhaustion. Wong didn't think that he could actually read anything from the book since it was on his lap and shook enough for Wong to almost get motion sickness.

"Go to sleep." The words came out harsher than intended but Stephen didn't react to the almost unfriendly tone.

"I'm good, Wong, really."

He wasn't, that was clear to see, and it would be a miracle if he had been. After what he'd been through... Wong shivered and felt nauseous when he thought about what Stephen had to endure and the short testimony Stephen had given was more than enough to fuel Wong's nightmares for weeks to come. He couldn't even imagine to be the one forced to actually remember those things. Wong would have broken, and so would everyone else he knew, with the exception of the Ancient One. The fact that Stephen hadn't spoke of his mental strength more than anything else.

 _I want to help you_ , he thought, not for the first time. It was the reason he was here in the silent and empty New York Sanctum instead of back home with his books where he should be. Stephen had been worn out and almost at the end of his endurance when he'd come to Kamar-Taj and it had taken a couple of days of regular sleep and food to get him fit enough to even start training. Wong hadn't known him back then but he'd heard the stories. Now that he knew and liked Stephen and it hurt to see how this proud and strong man destroyed himself with his stubborn reluctance to sleep in fear of nightmares.

Wong could understand but that didn't mean that he had to watch any longer.

"Stephen?" he tried once again but this time there was no reaction except for a tired look before Stephen's head sank down once again. "Go to sleep, please." He didn't even hate himself for the pleading note in his voice, too desperate to finally get through to Stephen. "You have to."

"I know." Stephen's usually quiet voice was barely audible but he looked up and caught Wong's gaze. "But I _can't_."

"You'll collapse if don't."

"Maybe I won't dream then."

Wong tried to be as gentle as he could be. "As much as I wish it to be otherwise - you know that you will." The desperate, pleading look Stephen gave him in return broke his heart and form one heartbeat to the next he had enough. He got up, walked the three steps towards Stephen and held out his hand. "Come," he said. "I'll help you."

For a moment he feared that his offer might be rebuffed and Stephen wanted to actually continue to play the silently suffering martyr. But after a few seconds he shook himself and Wong watched in awe as the Cloak of Levitation helped Stephen with getting up. He swayed and after another moment of contemplation he took Wong's offered hand. Stephen's grip was weak and Wong could swear that he could feel the steel pins holding everything together. The hand felt fragile in Wong's own and he once again marveled at the sheer stubborn strength Stephen possessed.

Wong slowly led him to the couch and helped him lie down. Stephen followed his lead willingly and even smiled a little when the Cloak shifted around to make him as comfortable as possible. The devotion the relic showed to its new master was nothing but astounding and Wong had never seen something like that before.

Wong smiled at the frankly adorable picture the two of them presented. "Sleep", he repeated and reinforced his command with a light sleeping spell. He was surprised at the warmth in his own voice. Stephen gripped his hand weakly and only now did he notice that they were still holding hands. There was a warmth deep inside of him he hadn't felt for a long time and he felt himself relax for the first time in far too long.

"Stay?" Stephen asked and Wong found himself nodding before the word had faded into the silence surrounding them.

"Of course. For as long as you need me." 

"Thank you."

The Cloak draped itself more securely around its master but Stephen had already slipped away into sleep.

Wong carefully put Stephen's hand on the couch and watched as the Cloak covered it immediately. "I'll guard your dreams," he promised and settled himself on the floor beside his new friend to do exactly that.

For as long as he was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/183318534236/when-i-get-super-tired-ill-get-really-delirious).


End file.
